Вот команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: Polina. Пародийные стихи в духе Дома, который построил Джек


Ничего не могу с собой поделать, но это просто так и прет из меня … не знаю, может быть из – за того, что тепло на улице, солнышко светит и оттого на душе очень хорошо … мне пришла в голову идея написать что – то вроде «Дом, который построил Джек», просто я уже давно не писала ничего юморного в стихах … так что, прошу не воспринимать это, как обычно, слишком серьезно … надеюсь, понравится …

Вот команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн (пародийный стих)

Вот команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн,  
Преступников ловлей она занимается,  
Стать самой лучше в мире старается.  
Команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн.

Вот Горацио Кейн – героем считается,  
С ним дело любое легко раскрывается,  
На Хаммере он по Майами катается,  
Часто со Стетлером спорит, ругается.  
Стильно очень он одевается,  
Носит крутые очки он и мается:  
Любовь безнадежная в сердце скрывается  
И боссом бессменным команды является –  
Преступников ловлей она занимается,  
Стать самой лучше в мире старается.  
Команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн.

Вот Элина Салас – отлично справляется  
Со всеми делами, что попадаются,  
Она детективом хорошим считается,  
Вдовушкой Рэймонда Кейна является,  
Который жив и просто скрывается,  
О чем никому не сообщается.  
Сына растит, и ей мечтается,  
Что, все же, однажды во всем ей признается  
Горацио, который героем считается,  
С ним дело любое легко раскрывается,  
На Хаммере он по Майами катается,  
Часто со Стетлером спорит, ругается.  
Стильно очень он одевается,  
Носит крутые очки он и мается:  
Любовь безнадежная в сердце скрывается  
И боссом бессменным команды является –  
Преступников ловлей она занимается,  
Стать самой лучше в мире старается.  
Команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн.

Вот Райан Вульф – постоянно пытается  
Быть лучше всех, ото всех отличается  
Тем, что подмазаться к Кейну старается,  
Но результатов не добивается.  
С Эриком он часто ругается,  
По просьбе Элины взятым считается,  
Той, которая отлично справляется,  
Со всеми делами, что попадаются,  
Она детективом хорошим считается,  
Вдовушкой Рэймонда Кейна является,  
Который жив и просто скрывается,  
О чем никому не сообщается.  
Сына растит, и ей мечтается,  
Что, все же, однажды во всем ей признается  
Горацио, который героем считается,  
С ним дело любое легко раскрывается,  
На Хаммере он по Майами катается,  
Часто со Стетлером спорит, ругается.  
Стильно очень он одевается,  
Носит крутые очки он и мается:  
Любовь безнадежная в сердце скрывается  
И боссом бессменным команды является –  
Преступников ловлей она занимается,  
Стать самой лучше в мире старается.  
Команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн.

Вот Алекс Вудс – она занимается  
Тем, что понять причины старается  
Смерти, и трупов нежно касается,  
С Райаном Вульфом часто общается,  
С тем, кто постоянно пытается  
Быть лучше всех, ото всех отличается  
Тем, что подмазаться к Кейну старается,  
Но результатов не добивается.  
С Эриком он часто ругается,  
По просьбе Элины взятым считается,  
Той, которая отлично справляется,  
Со всеми делами, что попадаются,  
Она детективом хорошим считается,  
Вдовушкой Рэймонда Кейна является,  
Который жив и просто скрывается,  
О чем никому не сообщается.  
Сына растит, и ей мечтается,  
Что, все же, однажды во всем ей признается  
Горацио, который героем считается,  
С ним дело любое легко раскрывается,  
На Хаммере он по Майами катается,  
Часто со Стетлером спорит, ругается.  
Стильно очень он одевается,  
Носит крутые очки он и мается:  
Любовь безнадежная в сердце скрывается  
И боссом бессменным команды является –  
Преступников ловлей она занимается,  
Стать самой лучше в мире старается.  
Команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн.

Вот Эрик Делко – он увлекается  
Тем, что в гидрокостюме спускается  
Под воду. В клубах еще развлекается.  
Скорбит по Спидлу и пререкается  
С Райаном. В работе пересекается  
С Алекс, которая занимается  
Тем, что понять причины старается  
Смерти, и трупов нежно касается,  
С Райаном Вульфом часто общается,  
С тем, кто постоянно пытается  
Быть лучше всех, ото всех отличается  
Тем, что подмазаться к Кейну старается,  
Но результатов не добивается.  
С Эриком он часто ругается,  
По просьбе Элины взятым считается,  
Той, которая отлично справляется,  
Со всеми делами, что попадаются,  
Она детективом хорошим считается,  
Вдовушкой Рэймонда Кейна является,  
Который жив и просто скрывается,  
О чем никому не сообщается.  
Сына растит, и ей мечтается,  
Что, все же, однажды во всем ей признается  
Горацио, который героем считается,  
С ним дело любое легко раскрывается,  
На Хаммере он по Майами катается,  
Часто со Стетлером спорит, ругается.  
Стильно очень он одевается,  
Носит крутые очки он и мается:  
Любовь безнадежная в сердце скрывается  
И боссом бессменным команды является –  
Преступников ловлей она занимается,  
Стать самой лучше в мире старается.  
Команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн.

Вот Келли Дюкейн – она разбирается  
В оружии лучше всех, с кем встречается,  
Отцу своему помогать все пытается,  
К Горацио быть поближе старается,  
А Эрик совсем ею не замечается,  
Который, известно, что увлекается  
Тем, что в гидрокостюме спускается  
Под воду. В клубах еще развлекается.  
Скорбит по Спидлу и пререкается  
С Райаном. В работе пересекается  
С Алекс, которая занимается  
Тем, что понять причины старается  
Смерти, и трупов нежно касается,  
С Райаном Вульфом часто общается,  
С тем, кто постоянно пытается  
Быть лучше всех, ото всех отличается  
Тем, что подмазаться к Кейну старается,  
Но результатов не добивается.  
С Эриком он часто ругается,  
По просьбе Элины взятым считается,  
Той, которая отлично справляется,  
Со всеми делами, что попадаются,  
Она детективом хорошим считается,  
Вдовушкой Рэймонда Кейна является,  
Который жив и просто скрывается,  
О чем никому не сообщается.  
Сына растит, и ей мечтается,  
Что, все же, однажды во всем ей признается  
Горацио, который героем считается,  
С ним дело любое легко раскрывается,  
На Хаммере он по Майами катается,  
Часто со Стетлером спорит, ругается.  
Стильно очень он одевается,  
Носит крутые очки он и мается:  
Любовь безнадежная в сердце скрывается  
И боссом бессменным команды является –  
Преступников ловлей она занимается,  
Стать самой лучше в мире старается.  
Команда, которой руководит Горацио Кейн.


End file.
